


Gem Resonance

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Soul Eater, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually He's Worried About Everyone, Amethyst is Great with Teenagers, And Lapis and Jasper aren't Malachite anymore for reasons explained in later chapters, And so does Pearl, And the Ruby because she's adorable, And the hand, And there is kissing of the face, And this won't follow much SU canon at all, Asura has Emotional Issues, Asura talks like a posh British dude, Because He Was Left With A Note and an Empty Death Manor, Black Star is Hotheaded, Connie finds a friend in Maka, First chapter starts between Catch and Release and When it Rains, Garnet is Understanding, Gen, Giriko is Skeptical, Giriko is Thoughtful, Gopher Has A Crush On Stevonnie, Gopher likes Ouran High School Host Club, Greg can't deal with teenagers, He Gets Romantic Advice From Kid, Humans Fuse with other Humans, Jasper punches everyone in the face, Just the kind that you'd see on the Disney Channel, Justin has a Crush, Justin is Oblivious, Justin is Understanding, Kid is Oblivious, Lapis has a new friend, Like literally everyone, Lord Death is Worried About his Son, Maka is Impatient, Multi, Pearl is Kid's new best friend, Peridot is Justin's new best friend, Ruby and Black Star and Gopher get along too well, Ruby is an Eternal Flame Baby, Soul is Impatient, Steven is Nice to Asura, There WILL be some kissing later on but not real serious kissing, They don't Fuse with Gems, Tsubaki is Patient, Who Gets it from Garnet, Who Gets it from Greg, Who Gets it from Maka, and songs, because the plot doesn't allow it, seeing as there'll be an epic battle of epic proportions in which a bunch of Fusions happen, we can't forget about songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Death the Kid and his main partner, Death Scythe Kanya, disappear from their shared home, Maka and the others must track down the creature they believe took the pair to a strange place called Beach City. They find a temple built into a cliff, inside of which resides a young boy named Steven.</p><p>"Maka, why his belly button pink?! And why's there a sparkly stage?!"</p><p>Steven is stuck at home after the Gems warped off to track down an orange Gem who'd sent a message over each TV in the city. As he waits for them to return, he is visited by a very tall being dressed in alternate pinks and greys, whom he asks the name of.</p><p>"We are Grey Diamond."</p><p>Asura has crash-landed on a faraway planet filled with creatures that call themselves 'Gems'. After lying for weeks, unable to move, he gathered his strength and eventually found a wild-haired person named Jasper.</p><p>"You're grudging against some pathetic humans? Good. We can destroy them together."</p><p> </p><p>This story is based off a theory which is at the end of this link: http://www.qfeast.com/story/fc8iJI/Gem-Resonance-Are-Gems-Meister-Weapon-Fusions<br/>Kanya is actually me, and all the other OCs are my friends (except Gems). Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV goes from Kanya to Maka to Steven to Asura to Violet.

"Kanya, would you like to dance?" He said.

I smiled and accepted the hand he held out. "Of course, Kiddo-kun."

He led me around the candle-lit room as the lovely music played in the background. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0P-qtHHKf8)

"Mm...what song is this?" I asked.

The stripe-haired shinigami tilted his head. "I'm actually not sure. Soul gave it to me."

Stein-sensei had suggested spending a few hours alone together to improve our Resonance rate. I didn't think we needed it but well, he knows more about these things than me. Me and Kiddo-kun had played board games, watched a movie, cooked, you name it. Over the course of the night I had started to feel more and more relaxed. Now, it was around three in the morning, yet I was filled with energy. I felt like if the Kishin came back at that moment, I could take him by myself.

He spun me around as the song ended, then let go of my hand. A new song started, reminding me of old friends and the place I'd left behind to get to Shibusen. Kiddo-kun began to dance by himself a few feet away from me, moving with the music. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn0Fe3FKbco)

I saw him give me a small smirk from the side, his eyes almost closed. I started moving in synch with him and the song.

We circled around each other slowly. Then he grabbed my hand again and twirled me a couple of times, bending slightly when he stopped so that my body was perfectly straight but at an angle to the ground, and his grasp was the only thing keeping me from falling back. One of my feet was placed just behind the other, ankle bent. He smiled again, a real smile, and I returned it. 'Soul Resonance' I thought, his voice speaking in my head with me. A strange light enveloped us, and everything just...went black.

 

They were gone.

Kanya and Kid were nowhere to be found.

"Soul!" I yelled.

"Ack!" He fell over and covered his ears. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here Maka!"

"Just making sure you were up. Go get the others. You know, Violet, Gopher, Black Star and everyone else. I'm gonna leave a note so Lord Death won't worry."

"Why?"

I gave him a glare. "We're going after them."

 

Violet Gropius, Artemis and Apollo Fowl, Gopher (ugh), Black Star, and Tsubaki stood in a line in front of us. "You all know why we're here."

"Actually?" Gopher said. "We don't."

Violet smacked the side of his head. "My best friend is missing, idiot!" Yelled the brunette.

The 'idiot' mumbled something none of us could understand.

"Well? Let's go!" Artemis said. And we did.

 

The knock at the door interrupted me from my very important task that the Gems assigned to me. So I opened the door. The person standing there was like seven feet tall, with black hair that had grey streaks in it. And the clothes were like...pink and grey and black everywhere. There was...a gray T-shirt with pink swirly stuff and pink leggings with grey swirly stuff, and black tennis shoes.

Definitely a Gem.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Steven!" I did a little dance, stopping with my hands up and one foot off the ground.

The person stared down at me and pulled out a grey-handled dagger with grey crystals on the blade from their side. "We are Black Diamond. Where is the living space?"

"Uh...the spare bedrooms are this way..." I walked past the warp panel and got to the door to the Gems' rooms and I stuck my gem at it. It opened into my mom's old room. Then I told it to make a new bedroom with two beds and passage to my bathroom so they could use it if they needed, and it did. I turned back to Black Diamond. "Here you go! Uh, Peridot, you don't mind, right?" I stuck my head in at her.

She just glared. "You stupid little pebble, I'm trying to plan my escape! I can't focus with- ACK!"

That last part is because Black Diamond fell on her.

"Whelp, see you guys!" I closed the door. I went back to my important task: making paintball guns to use against the Homeworld Gems. Hehehe...

 

I was frozen. Not in ice, but I couldn't move. Landing on this hunk of rock hurt something awful and it had paralyzed me. 'Those brats...it's their fault.' After those kids beat me, I catapulted my soul off the planet so no one could get to me. Then I landed here. I didn't know where I was. I didn't care.

I tried with my whole being to move, even a little, and one of my fingers twitched. I smirked.

Then I heard footsteps. "What are YOU?" something asked. A figure came into my view: wild white hair, an orange nose that looked very sharp, and...some kind of lighting-wielding device in one hand.

"I am Asura."

"Asura? That's not a gem name."

"A gem name? What are you babbling about?"

The creature sneered. "A gem name. Like mine, Jasper. We all have the same name as our gemstone." Jasper pointed to the sharp nose. "This is mine."

I used my bandages to sit up. "Well, I am obviously not one of these 'gems' you speak of. I am the Kishin."

"Kee-shin?"

"Yes. I was defeated by a group of teenagers so I fled."

"Teenagers? That an Earth thing?"

"Yes. I plan to regain my strength, then go back and crush them like the insects they are."

Jasper smirked in a slightly condescending manner. "You're grudging against some pathetic humans? Good. We can destroy them together."

 

We'd been following this weird trail (that only Maka could see) for a few hours when we got to the sprawling town.

"Beach...City?" Gopher read a really faded sign.

I smacked him upside the head. "No dip, dummy!"

We walked through the town onto the beach. "This way," Maka said.

Stupid Maka and her stupid special Soul Perception. I always liked the blonde (and still do to this day) but sometime she just...got on my nerves. Like when she forced us all to come look for two people who could VERY much take care of themselves.

We walked up like ten thousand stairs and got to this random house that was right on a giant rock lady's stomach. Oh, did I forget to say? This whole cliff was basically a giant woman. She had two heads and six arms, three of which had missing hands. Then there was that curly rock hair and the rock outcropping on her chest. Like, at the top of her chest, not at her...you know. She didn't have those.

We just stood there for a while. "Well, are we gonna knock or what?" I said. Then I raised my fist and pounded on the door. A really short chubby kid with fluffy black hair answered.

"Hi! I'm Steven! What do you need?" he asked.

"Uh...we're looking for two of our friends, have you seen them?" I started gesturing with my hands as I talked. "The girl's about this tall and she's got black hair in pigtails? And the guy's about this tall and his hair is black and it has white stripes? Ugh...horrible symmetry..." I muttered that last part.

Steven stared at us. "Nope."

"AGH!" I yelled. "Can't anything around here be easy?!"

"I don't know about that. I'm just a rookie Gem." He pulled up his shirt, showing us a pink thingy where his belly button was supposed to be. "I can't do much with my gem..."

Soul ran up the stairs to stand with us, a bunch of donuts in his arms. He surveyed the scene, then looked past Steven into the house. I saw some weird shiny circle thing way back there, by a door with a star on it. "Maka, why his belly button pink?! And why's there a sparkly stage?!"


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems return to find the house full of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV goes from Peridot's to Steven's.

Who was this weirdo Steven had brought in?! This was MY bathroom and no one else's! "Get out, you clod!"

They gave me a strange look, then a light enveloped them. Like...unfusing. Two figures fell out of the light and popped onto the floor. The one on the left looked female by human standards, with longish black...hair? Like Steven's. And the other one had it too, but it was short and it looked like there were white streaks in it.

"Eh?! Kiddo-kun?!" the female (who was much smaller than the male) cried.

"I'm here, Kanya." said the other one, who I guess was called Kiddo-koon? They reached out a hand to the little one, Kanya, who took it and got some pink in her face.

"Who are you two?! Which side are you on?!" I yelled.

Both of them looked at me and tilted their heads. "My name is Kanya..." the little one said.

"And I'm Death the Kid." said the other one. "We're...on the side of peace? I don't really know what you mean..."

"Homeworld or the Crystal Clods!" I yelled, waving my arms for emphasis. And I got more weird looks. "You're Gems aren't you?! You just unfused didn't you?! You have to have a side!"

"Gems? I'm a Weapon and he's a Maister..." Kanya said.

I got confuzzled. "Maister..?"

"You know, the ones who wield Weapons?" replied Kid.

"What are you two talking about?! Ugh!"

They both walked over to the passage blocker, opened it, and left, leaving me behind. Ugh.

 

The door to Mom's room opened and two people walked out, a guy and a girl. "Hey, I'm Steven! How did you get in there?"

The girl smiled at me. "My name's Kanya, and that's Kid. We don't really..."

"We don't really know how we got here," Kid finished.

"Oh..." I said. "Well, you're welcome to stay-"

"KIIIIIIID! KAAAANYAAAAAA!" someone yelled. The front door flew open, and Violet and the others came running in. "GUUUUUUYS!" She tackled them both into a hug, them laughing.

"Vuli-chan!"

"Violet!"

"Blah blah blah!" Gopher said. "We found them! Can we go home now?"

Violet opened her mouth, probably for a sassy reply, but then the warp pad activated and Amethyst and Pearl stepped out of the light. They were dragging an orangy Gem with them who kept yelling "Lemmego! Lemmego!" in a guy's voice. Garnet was missing...

"Guys! Guys! Where's Garnet?!"

Pearl looked down at me sadly. "Oh, Steven...this one was giving us some trouble and she got poofed, but she'll be okay soon. You know how Ruby and Sapph-"

"It wouldn't have happened if you three hadn't shown up and started dragging me away!" The orange Gem said, getting a glare from Amethyst.

"You were messing with TV! What did you expect?"

"I was TRYING to-"

"Who are all these people, Steven?!" Pearl asked, eying everyone.

I jumped in front of her with my arms out. "Th-they're my new friends! This is Violet, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Gopher, Artemis, and Apollo! And those two are Kanya and Kid!"

"Well I don't approve of you bringing in a circus of humans when we're gone! You're grounded!"

Violet walked over. "Now, hold on Birdy. We came here looking for our friends, and Steven very kindly let us stay here while we looked for them. Have we hurt him? Not that I'm aware of. Have we broken anything? Maybe a plate or a glass on accident. Does it look like the house is trashed? I don't think so. So calm down!"

Then Pearl got really mad and pulled out her spear. "I don't appreciate your tone, child."

"Bring it, Q-tip!" They ran at each other. And then everyone else started fighting too.

"Wait!" Kanya yelled. Pearl and Amethyst started floating, apparently not able to move. A glowing...spider thread? reached from Kanya to their gems. It happened to the orange Gem too. And everyone who wasn't a Gem froze.

I turned back to look at Kanya. She was concentrating really hard, with her eyes closed. Kid had a hand on her shoulder, maybe to help or keep her steady? I dunno. But it was...kind of cool to look at. 'Course, Pearl had to freak out and ruin the mood. "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE, HUMAN! I AM A CRYSTAL GEM, ONE OF HUMANITY'S GUARDIANS AND LOYAL TO ROSE-"

Yeah, you get the picture.


	3. Topaz, Tourmaline and Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Fusion arrives, and part of Jasper's plan is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV goes from Violet to Jasper in this one.

I stared around at the wondrous wonder surrounding us. Kanya's powers of controlling gemstones, her heightened strength from being a Death Scythe and the power over spiderweb stuff from eating Arachne's soul were keeping the bird lady, the purple one, a red gemstone, a blue gemstone, and that weird orange guy floating in the air. It was beautiful.

"Hey! This is unfair!" that orange guy yelled. "I am Topaz! The great Gem of Earth! You can't keep me here like this, it's not fair!"

Kanya's eyes were closed in concentration, her teeth grit. She murmered something in Japanese, but even though I'm fluent I couldn't understand. Probably because she muttered instead of using her normal speaking voice.

"Leave her alone, 'Topaz,'" Kid commanded.

Topaz made that face where it looks like your eyes are trying to escape your face, your mouth is so open your gums are almost visible, and your nose kinda just disappears. His arms went above and behind his head, smushing his cheeks together. It made me want to laugh and mouth off and gush over the cuteness at once. "I don't have time for this! My best friend's missing, maybe off-planet. The strong one in the group is out on her own mission, and the only other one's not much more than a kid! I have to go NOW!"

I opened my mouth, but then froze. Footsteps were getting closer. Soft, but loud enough to hear. Then the door got opened by a really tall lady with long, straight pinkish-black hair, four dark eyes with bigger, starry ones on top and cruel-looking ones on the bottom, and...four arms? I dunno. Her eyes traveled around the room, over me with my purple-tipped brown hair halfway down my back and purplish eyes, Kanya's black quadruple pigtails, Artemis' long black hair framing the face with a hazel left eye and red right eye, Apollo's matching hair over a green right eye and bright blue left eye, and finally landed on the floating Topaz.

For the first time, I noticed the unusual orange tint on his skin, the orange-tinted visor on the dark orange helmet that hid his dark brownish-orange hair. Because of it, I couldn't tell what color his eyes really were; only they were covered. I noticed the dark yellow gauntlets on his hands that seemed to phase into his forearms at the edges. The chunky, robotic-looking clothes that probably felt thick and baggy to the touch but fit his frame perfectly. I watched as he slowly grew limp, his back parallel to the gound, his limbs dangling, his head drawn upwards at this new arrival as his eyes widened. "Smoky quartz..." he whispered.

The giant woman gave a bright smile that didn't really reach her lower set of eyes. "Topie!" she exclaimed, in a voice that should've belonged to a ten-year-old.

"You guys...you fused and came for me..."

A nod from the lady. Then, a light came from them and they turned into...well, light, with a black diamond shape back behind where the ear would be and a glowing pink circle at the belly button. The light seperated into two forms, then disapated.

On the left was a painfully thin girl the same height at Topaz, with straight black hair to her ankles. It was pulled back like a curtain over her left ear, which had something black in a diamond shape behind it. Her clothes...well, they had that quality that makes them hard to describe. All I could really get was that it was dark, kind of dress-like with grey sleeves in the style of Rapunzel from Tangled, ballet kind of shoes, and star-shaped cutouts at the shoulders.

The one on the right honestly looked a lot like Steven, with curly black hair and friendly dark eyes, but she was a lot thinner. "Huh? New people? I'm Stevie!" she said. "Introduce yourself, Tourmaline!"

It was at that moment that I received a grim reminder.

I had the weirdest life ever.

 

I slowly waltzed through the hall of cells, leering at the rebel Gems inside. They were in for various crimes against Yellow Diamond, a different one for each, but I wasn't interested in any of those. I was heading for the pearl-colored door at the end of the hall. My Gem glowed, and it opened. I grinned. It was a door that opened for me, and only me.

The room inside was decorated according to what humans were comfortable with. Furry stuff on the floor, 'posters' all over the walls, another room off to the side full of different clothes and shoes. And in the middle, a thing Lazuli called a canopy bed.

I looked at the Gem laying on it. She was on her side, her dirty blond hair falling over her shoulders, which were of a strange color only found in humans living in the place I'd attacked in the Warship. Her deep green eyes were shut to the world around her. The mint-green glasses she normally wore were laying on the bed next to her, and her strapless mint green dress fell elagently across her knees, the end not even coming close to the tops of the 'tennis shoes' she had on. With her back to the door, I couldn't see it, but I knew the base of her throat held the upside-down teardrop-shaped gemstone that had been around her neck for almost thirteen hundred years.

"Emerald..." I said in an uncharacteristically soft and gentle voice. It got louder and more threatening when I continued, "I know you're awake."

She shut her eyes tighter. Her voice was small and scared. "Go away..."

"No." I flipped her over and grabbed her chin, so that the top half of her body was in the air. "We need to have a little chat." My face twisted into a malicious grin. Emerald's eyes widened, and she started shaking in fear. 'Ah, this is how it felt back in the good old days. All my control over this brat...'

"P-please...j-just let m-me go home..." she finally found her voice. But her eyes knew the truth.

I would never let her go.


	4. The Chat of the Asura and the Jasper and the Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter in which Jasper takes Emerald to meet Asura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name it. That's how we got...*gestures upward* That. It's short, and kinda silly.  
> POV is Emerald's.

"I-I really don't think this is necessary, Jasper." I stammered as the warrior carried me through any number of strange and confusing hallways. "I understand th-that you wish for us all to converse, b-but I c-can walk myself."

She sneered down at me. "Who's to say you won't run off? And besides, I know you're just looking for an excuse to get to that stash of chocolate under that...pillow thing."

My face heated. "It's better than the kind you give me. I don't even wish to know what it consists-"

The constant swinging motion that came with being carried ceased when we stopped at an open door, inside of which was a room containing a figure that might have been human, but I was unable to tell. They were clothed in a red long-sleeved shirt and what looked like greenish pants that covered the feet. Flesh-colored bandages covered the face, which abruptly turned towards us. Unvoluntary, I felt myself shiver. Something about that person...

The bandages split from the face. A pale male face with what looked like red eyes within red eyes appeared. Chin-length black hair bounced into place. A wide white streak ran through the middle. 'He's...actually very handsome...' I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the blush.

"Who is this, Jasper?"

'Oh, his voice...so smooth...it...it IS lovely...'

"This is the one I told you about." She dropped me, then slapped my back in a manner that pushed me forward. "Introduce yourself."

"I...I-I-" Something snugly wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I found myself face to face with the man.

He smirked slightly. "You didn't give enough credit, Jasper. This one..." His bandage turned me around a couple times, allowing him to study me from all angles. "You're actually kind of cute. And that...you're 'Emerald', correct? I am Asura."

My feet touched the ground, and the bandage slipped away from me. Jasper picked me up again. "Let's go, brat."

I twisted myself so that our eyes met. "I-I thought we were going to t-talk?"

"He doesn't want to." She started walking again.

I knew I would be trapped in that room for who knows how long once again.

My only solace was the box of Earth chocolates under my pillow.


	5. "Find them."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Lord Death reads Maka's note and a fan-favorite is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV goes from Lord Death to...well, you can figure it out easily.

"What do you mean, they're gone?" I asked Spirit.

He put his hands up. "I mean they're gone. They just...disappeared! I found this note...my poor Maka...please be okay..." Death Scythe dissolved into fatherly worry after handing me the note.

My mask furrowed in my own worry as I read through it. '...going to chase the monster that took them...call when we're reunited...stay calm, gonna be fine...'

"Oh, Kid, why do you always have to get into this kind of trouble? Kanya, I hope you're taking care of him, we all know he needs it..." I said softly. "Hm...Death Scythe?"

He snapped up from his corner of tears. "Yes sir?"

"Get Justin here for me."

"Yes sir!"

After he ran off, I turned toward my mirror. I looked almost the same as always, with my spiky cloak and white mask. I reached up with one of my big hands and palmed the mask, starting to take it off when Justin walked in, doing what he always did: Praising.

I cut off his sing-song rambling by saying his name. "Oh, great and powerful Lord Death, what task am I needed for? I know it will be-"

"Justin!" I yelled, loud enough to hear over his music. He froze in mid-bow, his face making what was honestly an adorable an expression. Slowly, he pulled out one earphone. "Kid and Kanya went missing. Maka Albarn, her Weapon, and most of their friends went off in search, including that cute Violet girl Spirit told me you always talk about. I haven't heard from any of them, and I need you to go find them and report back to me. Alright?"

Nods. Justin stood and bowed, then left. I hoped I was making the right decision...

 

"Uunh..." I slowly opened my eyes to the star-filled sky of...Earth? Yes, that's where I was...

I reached behind my back, my fingers brushing over my gem. I winced at the crack I felt. "Jasper..."

I remembered. We'd been fused for a long time...time was hard...how long had it been? We unfused at some point...and she...I couldn't remamber, exactly. It was so fuzzy...

"Steven can help...I have to find him...but where is he? I need to find THEM. Those Crystal Gems..." I shuddered at the thought.

I slowly stood. 'Lapis Lazuli, in such a state...' I laughed once, gruffly, and started walking along the beach I'd been laying on, toward the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis, yay! And Justin, yay!


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group at Steven's almost talks. Aaaand Justin shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is Topaz's

Everything was still, and peaceful, and quiet. I took the oppurtunity to assess the situation.

There were so many humans...by the door was a blond girl holding a scythe. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing this weird cloak thing that was buttoned over her chest but flared out at the waist, and her shoes were boots with what looked like white plastic on them. The scythe had red and black on the blade, seperated by a jagged line. Leaning on the wall behind her was a short guy with blue hair that looked like a star. He had a chain scythe. Samurai or ninja outfit.

The girl who apparently was controlling the glowing lines that went from her to all us Gems has black hair in four pigtails, a pink shirt, jeans and tennis shoes like Emerald wore. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, because they were closed. Right behind her was a guy with hair that was totally black except for the three stripes on the left side. His hand was on the girl's shoulder and his eyes were gold.

A brown-haired teenage girl was standing near them. She had a cloak just like the blond girl's, she had a black skirt over leggings, her shoes were the same as the blond's except they were purple instead of white, and her eyes...they were the deepest shade of purple I'd ever seen. It was like looking into one of those volcano holes filled with water. You could look down and down but never see the bottom...

Flanking her were two black-haired teens, a guy and a girl. There were four eye colors between the two of them, the girl with gold and red and the guy with blue and green. I guessed they were twins.

Floating nearby were Amethyst and Bird-headed Pearl, the latter looking like she was trying not to freak out. Little Steven was in the middle, his eyes closed. Stevie and Tourmaline stood in the doorway.

"Well..." the brunette started. "I'm Violet. Here's Artemis, Apollo, Kanya, Kid, Black Star, Gopher, and Maka. The scythe is Soul and the chain scythe is Tsubaki." Each person raised their hand or nodded slightly when she called their name.

"I'm Steven, and this is Amethyst and Pearl! Ruby and Sapphire aren't here right now, but they will be soon. And Peridot's in my bathroom." Steven said.

I sighed. "I'm Topaz, that's Stevie, and that's Tourmaline. We done here?"

Kanya shook her head in a violent, jerky motion. Then the glowing lines disappeared, and Gems fell to the ground. She swayed, and Kid caught her.

"Now, how about we talk?" Maka asked. "We want answers."

My jaw dropped. "You think we're gonna reveal everything to hu-"

"That's enough, Topaz. Let me handle this." Tourmaline interrupted, stepping forward. "What do you want to know?"

"What you're here for," Kid replied. "You're not human, and I doubt you're even from Earth. So what is it you're here for?"

I opened my mouth, but then I heard a voice.

"Law abiding silver gun!"

Everything went black.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, not an AN. Sorry. Had to get your attention.
> 
> If you don't like Attack on Titan, you can go ahead and ignore this thing.  
> (All of it's copy and pasted from http://www.qfeast.com/story/O9aRLg/Attack-on-Titan)  
> (And it's by a friend of mine on Qfeast so there)
> 
> This story is going to be about my two Attack on Titan OCs, Elizabeth and Aiden. It will be taking place in Elizabeth's perspective, as that's probably the most exciting. If you haven't read their entries in my OC list, they're siblings and lost their mother and father. This will be based on the anime instead of the manga. (I know! Shun mee!) So, I'll only be able to get to a certain point in the story, because the anime is shorter than the manga, and the manga has more information and is further on into the story. Also, tell me if I made any mistakes in the story line, characters, items, and other things. (Hazukia, Maria, Sheena, and Rose are not my OCs. Maria, Rose, and Sheena belong to @Kanya888 and Hazuki belongs to @AttackOnTitanLover )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just advertising so my friend can get more readers, which I suggested. Enjoy!

The sun was just starting to rise, and cries of pain could be heard throughout the small house. A one-year-old boy sat in a room, listening curiously to the new noises. Nurses encouraged the young woman behind the wooden door. The cries stopped, and the house became still. For a few minutes, nothing could be heard, until a baby's crying broke the silence. The boy stopped playing with his toys and crawled to the door, waiting for something to happen. Of course, the boy had no idea what was going on behind that door, but, behind the door, would be his only reason to live. The reason for his continuous anxiety and, sometimes, sleepless nights. The reason for countless letters sent, but, of course, he just didn't know it yet. 

The newborn child was born motherless and fatherless, but she had family. Well, only one member to be exact. That little boy named Aiden was her only family. Since she was a newborn, a nurse stayed behind to take care of the one-year-old and newborn, but nothing lasts forever. The nurse left them as soon as Aiden was old enough to care for himself and his sister. 

Aiden was now five, and his sister only a year behind. His sister was nameless. Being only five, Aiden didn't have much of an education. He learned everything he did know, though, by listening to people on the streets. So, when he thought it was time, he named the little girl. On the streets, he heard a young man talking to an older man about his wife. The child she was carrying turned out to be stillborn. Elizabeth. Elizabeth was going to be her name. Feeling sympathy for the man, Aiden decided to name his precious sister after the stillborn. 

The boy, half a year older now, became street smart and learned to be quite the thief. He often stole bread and pieces of meat and fish for him and his little Elizabeth. He told Elizabeth never to leave the little alley they called home unless he told her to. He explained to her that it was for her own safety. She obliged, learning to live under her only protection.At age seven, Aiden learned to fight, due to previous attacks by thugs. Seeing the opportunity, Aiden taught Elizabeth to protect herself. Young Elizabeth watched curiously as her brother threw punches and kicks to a nearby wooden board. She naturally took to these self-defense moves but failed in giving the right amount of strength. Seeing this, Aiden decided on training her in agility and stealth instead of strength. 

Growing smarter and quieter, Elizabeth left the narrow alley for the first time. She huddled close to Aiden as they both maneuvered through the growing crowds flocking the tables with food. She fearfully glanced up at the adults' harsh and judgmental glares as they ran through the throng. 

"Aiden..." The name escaped her lips as barely a whisper.

He looked at her worriedly and asked, "What is it, Eli?"

He finally pulled her into a space in the corner of the crowd. "I'm.. scared.." 

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't ever leave you." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise. Eli?" 

"Y-yeah, Aiden?" 

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" 

She hesitated for a reason unknown to her. "I promise.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, you can find the whole story at the end of the link above.
> 
> Sorry this isn't a chapter, I'm having technical issues.


	8. A Long Time Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz is awake. Kanya isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is that of Kid, then Lapis

She was still asleep.

Kanya hadn't woken up in so long. I was too worried to leave...

That Steven child had let her use his bed, and slept on the couch. Of course, he and the...'Gems' had been out in some barn working on a giant drill, so we (me, Kanya, and the other students) had the place to ourselves. Topaz was...well...he'd poofed out in a puff of smoke and left behind a teardrop-shaped gemstone. Steven'd put it in a basket with a blanket for some reason.

Every day Violet would go into the kitchen and make some of her favorite foods; one day sushi, pizza the next, and so on. I'd bring it to Kanya but...no matter what I did...there wasn't any response. I was honestly scared for her. This had never happened before.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, it was Justin, who'd showed up and taken out Topaz. "Hey..."

Then he went on some kind of rant about my father and his greatness and other things like that. So, I gently patted his hand and asked him to stop.

The oven beeped and he screeched and ran off.

There was a glow where the gemstone was. A light came from it and morphed, into Topaz's shape. The light faded but, he looked different somehow. Less robotic and more...human, I suppose.

"You...who are you? Oh wait..." he said. "You're that girl's boyfriend. Mind catching me up dude?"

"Um...sure...but...we're not...she's not my girlfriend..." My face warmed a bit. "The other Gems are out in the barn. There was a robot fight, according to Black*Star."

"Robot fight?!?! How did I miss that?!?!" With that, the orange person ran off, leaving me with Kanya.

I looked down at her, her shiny hair and flawless porcelain skin... Oh god, did I really feel like that? N...no, it wasn't possible for that to happen. My father wasn't like that, how was I?

"KID! NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!" I sighed. Of course Maka would need help with cookies.

"Kanya...I'll be back, dar- sweet- uh, bye." I walked out with a burning face.

 

The suit one was gone. I slipped into the house through the window and gently used my water to pick up the pink child, then slipped back out. The water was being pulled from the ocean in a small stream, carefully enough to not be noticed. At least...I hoped so. If they found out I was there...I shook my head. Better not to think about that.

Night was falling. I didn't have much time.

Under the cover of darkness, we disappeared.


End file.
